


Everlasting

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: This is a poem I wrote YEARS ago that I found in an old book recently. I've tagged it as Mystrade because it was those two I was thinking about when I wrote it but it could be about any paring as there are no names mentioned or descriptions of people. (Yeah, it's angsty, I was like 15 when I wrote it).





	Everlasting

There once was a time I would have laughed  
Had you said I could love another as I have loved,  
Still love, and will always love you.

There once was a time I would have flinched  
Had you touched me as we have touched, explored, discovered.

There once was a time I thought  
I would forever be alone, not like the life we have lived,  
Together; Our grand adventure.

There once was a time I would have died  
For no man as I would die for you;  
Infinitely and over again.

Now, as time's curse devours our chances  
What I would not give for one moment, my love.

What I would not give for a fraction of these wishes come true.

What I would not give for a mere eternity by your side  
To conquer heaven's door.

But, now I see, my dear,  
This love I have for you.  
And, now I see, my dear,  
These memories must do.


End file.
